


Play (The FK Remix)

by MelissaTreglia



Series: The FK Remixes [6]
Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Filk, Metafiction, Other, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-13
Updated: 2002-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaTreglia/pseuds/MelissaTreglia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filk of the Sack International Remix of Jennifer Lopez's "Play." Originally written for FF.net in 2002, but pulled due to their ever-changing rules.</p><p><i>"Play / Play those episodes / Play them all day long / (Sci-Fi just play those eps) / 'Cos we want a marathon"</i> A rallying cry from the shows fans to the SciFi channel for a Chain Reaction marathon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play (The FK Remix)

Uh-huh  
Yeah  
  
Brought across in 12-two-eight  
Now it seems about six years too late  
To bring back the show today  
But we love it anyway (it's a cool show)  
And when you hear that theme  
And see that logo across the screen  
You grab a tape and pop it in (damn, where is it?)  
And let the recording begin  
  
Play  
Play those episodes  
Play them all day long  
(Sci-Fi just play those eps)  
'Cos we want a marathon  
Play  
Sci-Fi please play those eps  
We wanna watch 'em all day long  
(Sci-Fi just play those eps)  
What we want is a marathon  
  
Sci-Fi just play those eps  
'Cos we wanna watch 'em all day long  
So won't you play our, play our, play our, play our  
Play our favourite show  
  
We don't care that it began so long ago  
We just want you to play our show  
Skip school or work - oh no  
At eleven our tapes are good to go  
Get chills up and down the spine (ooh!)  
Whenever the tape doesn't record on time  
Skip the rest of the tape and wait (I can wait)  
For the ep to play one more time  
  
Play  
Play those episodes  
Play them all day long (yeah!)  
(Sci-Fi just play those eps)  
'Cos we want a marathon  
Play  
Sci-Fi please play those eps  
We wanna watch 'em all day long  
(Sci-Fi just play those eps)  
'Cos we're gonna be watching all day long  
(What we want is a marathon)  
  
(Oh pretty please....)  
Play  
Play those episodes  
Play them all day long  
(Sci-Fi just play those eps)  
'Cos we want a marathon  
(Do a marathon.... for me?)  
Play  
Sci-Fi please play those eps  
We wanna watch 'em all day long  
(Sci-Fi just play those eps)  
'Cos we're gonna be watching all day long  
(What we want is a marathon)  
  
Now Sci-Fi Channel  
We've asked a million times  
Play our, play our, play our show!  
I just wanna watch....  
Uh-huh  
Is that a crime?  
Uh-uh  
All right then....  
Uh-uh  
Pretty please, guys  
Uh-uh  
I just wanna watch....  
  
Play  
Play those episodes (yeah)  
Play them all day long  
(Sci-Fi just play those eps)  
'Cos we want a marathon (yes)  
Play  
Sci-Fi please play those eps  
We wanna watch 'em all day long (yeah)  
(Sci-Fi just play those eps)  
'Cos we're gonna be watching all day long  
(What we want is a marathon)  
  
Play  
Play those episodes  
Play them all day long  
(Sci-Fi just play those eps)  
'Cos we want a marathon  
Play  
Sci-Fi please play those eps  
We wanna watch 'em all day long (put them on)  
(Sci-Fi just play those eps) (put them on)  
'Cos we're gonna be watching all day long  
(What we want is a marathon) (put the show on)  
  
Play  
Play those episodes  
Play them all day long  
(Sci-Fi just play those eps)  
'Cos we want a marathon  
Play (put them on)  
Sci-Fi please play those eps (play them all day long)  
We wanna watch 'em all day long (all day long)  
(Sci-Fi just play those eps)  
'Cos we're gonna be watching all day long  
(What we want is a marathon)  
  
Uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh uh!  
'Cos we wanna watch 'em  
'Cos we wanna watch 'em  
Play... those eps  
'Cos we wanna watch 'em  
'Cos we wanna watch 'em all day long  
Sci-Fi just play those eps  
Sci-Fi just play those eps  
What we want is a marathon  
Sci-Fi just play those eps  
What we want is a marathon  
Sci-Fi just play those eps  
Just put them on  
All day long  
  
Just play those eps  
All day long  
Yeah, that's all we want right now


End file.
